Catch Up
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Sam/Aden Corso from Forsaken . Set during Space Race, Aden Corso visits Sam.


"Samantha Carter."

She looked up from the manual of Warwick's ship and looked around. She could see someone hidden in the shadows by the main door of the building. She knew the voice even though she couldn't see the face.

"Aden Corso," she said. The man stepped out of the shadows and smiled at her. He looked pretty much the same, his hair a little longer, but the scruff in tact. He still looked good. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were in town, or on the planet, I thought I'd come and see you. Catch up."

"I thought you were in prison."

"I was," he said, walking across the space past the ship, glancing up at it before his eyes went back to Sam. She leaned back against the work bench and frowned at him. "They let me out for good behaviour," he continued.

She couldn't help the snort that escaped her.

"No really," he said, coming to stand in front of her. "I confess, I escaped again."

"I figured as much," she said, trying not to smile, as he continued to look her over, "Though, I'm not sure you really escaped last time, you didn't get anywhere."

"I've escaped a few times before that."

"I'm surprised they bother sending you to prison at all then."

"Gives them something to do," he said with a shrug, coming to lean his hip on the work bench beside her, standing as close as he dared. She laughed a little.

"I should report you to the Hebridan authorities."

"Probably, but you won't."

"Oh yeah, why not?"

"You like me too much."

"You think a lot of yourself."

"Only because it's true Samantha."

"Major Carter," she corrected.

"Are you going to tell the Hebridan authorities I'm here?"

She sighed, then glared at him for watching her chest rise with the deep intake of air.

"No."

"I thought as much," he said, with a smug look on his face that made her want to hit him. Hard.

She really didn't want to bother with Aden Corso right now, she wanted to finish reading the manual to Warwick's ship and it was taking too long. She was never going to learn enough in time to be of any assistance to Warwick during the race at this rate.

She didn't didn't need the distraction.

"So you're going round the Loop of Kon Garat then?" he asked, flipping through the manual.

"Yes," she snapped.

"Ship's a piece of junk," he said, "Though if anyone can improve it, it'll be Samantha Carter."

"Touch that ship and I'll break your jaw."

He smiled at her, leaning back next to her.

"it's lovely to see you again," he said in a condescending tone that made her frown.

"And a pleasure to see yon Aden," she said in a similar tone. "Why did you get sent to prison in the first place?" she asked.

"Nearly killing a man."

"Nearly?"

"He lived!" he protested.

"Very convincing."

"I didn't kill anyone until we crashed on that planet," he said.

She looked at him, tried to figure out if he was lying to her but it was hard. She had trusted him before, and it had turned out to be lies, so now she couldn't see a hint of truth in him. She doubted she'd even trust him after a polygraph.

"Anyway, forget about the past, do you want to get something to eat? I know a nice place and I've got plenty of credit."

"That you probably stole."

"No probably about it."

She let out a small laugh, and encouraged, he moved even closer to her, their hips touching. She didn't move away, but glared at him for good measure.

"Come and eat with me."

"I do want to get something to eat," she said, "But not with you."

"Aw, come on Samantha," he said, "What do I have to do?"

"Stop calling me Samantha, and go to hell."

"Hell?"

"Netu?" she tried, but gained another confused look. "Never mind."

"So, a quick lunch date?"

"No."

"What can I do to convince you?"

"By going away you'll convince me not to call the authorities."

He simply smiled and damn he was good looking, and thoughts like that were dangerous. Distracting. She was being distracted by a criminal, a killer no less.

Worst of all, she didn't mind so much.

"I'm busy."

"I'm winning you round," he said with a smirk.

"Not at all."

She couldn't help the smile on her face as she said the words though. He was right. Warwick and his brother would be gone for a little while longer, but Teal'c would be back soon and she couldn't believe she was entertaining the thought of trying to figure out ways to slip out and be back before Teal'c. She should be working out ways to restrain him, and contact the Hebridan police force, or whatever they had on the planet. He was standing so close that their hips were touching, and he was leaning back against the table as if he didn't have a care in the world. As if he wasn't a wanted criminal.

"If I get seen with you, I'll get into trouble."

"I could bring food in," he said, "A sandwich, some Manchak."

"I'm suspicious of alien food, more than I am of you," she said and he laughed.

"Understandable, you've been to a lot of other planets, they can't all have had good food."

"No."

"So, food? Or just a walk? I know a nice park."

"Teal'c will be back so, then Warwick," Sam said. "Remember them?"

"How could I forget?" he said with a smile.

"And they will call the authorities, and then you'll be on your way back to planning another prison break."

"I'm getting very good at it."

She laughed and he turned to stand in front of her, with quick fluid movements, then kissed her on the lips. She kissed back, letting him wrap his arms around her waist and push against her, trap her against the workbench.

"Major Carter," Teal'c said, with a cough.

Sam pulled away from Aden in an instant, despite the man holding onto her, slipping between him and the bench. He was smirking, and she frowned at him, her cheeks flushing bright red.

"Um, Teal'c, hey," she started.

"It was nice catching up with you Samantha," Aden said, "Better go. Things to do."

"Steal," she muttered and he grinned at her, before kissing her on the cheek and nodding to Teal'c. He jogged out of the main door and when he was gone, Sam turned back to Teal'c.

"Was that Aden Corso?" he asked.

"He kissed me!" she said quickly, her teammate merely nodding at the information.

"I did not realise he had been released form prison."

"He hasn't," she explained. "He escaped."

"Should we not report him to the Hebridan authorities?" he asked.

"I was just about to," Sam said, still flushed, "I was waiting for Warwick, he'd know the right people to contact."

"Indeed."

She frowned at him, and turned back to the manual, eyes on the pages, but not really reading the words. All she could see was Aden Corso.

"Damn," she mumbled to herself.

zzzzz

She wasn't really lost, she'd just took a couple of wrong turns between Warwick's hanger and the Tech Con headquarters. Warwick had been right next to her one moment, and then the next, she was all alone and her radio was in pieces on the floor, after being run over by dozens of tiny feet as a group of school children ran from one building to another. She was just amazed she was in one piece after the mini stampede, but it meant that she was going to have to find her own way out of the maze of buildings she'd found herself in.

She should've waited for the rest of the team to come to her, but after the race, after Aden, she was feeling restless. Irritated, antsy, whatever it was she couldn't keep still. There was a reason she didn't race, didn't date, it left her feeling like this. A little out of control and despite the Colonel's order, she had told him she was already half way there before the stampede of children had cut their conversation short.

She picked it up a few bits of her radio and pulled a tiny screwdriver set from one of her BDU pockets but it was looking pretty hopeless and dropped everything again when she felt a hand drop down onto her shoulder.

"Lost?"

Aden Corso, not the best person to bump into in the middle of an alien city.

Not the worst either.

"Are you following me?"

"Don't need to," he said, "Pretty blonde in the middle of the school district? You tower above most people around here, couldn't miss you."

"I took a wrong turn," she said. "Why are you in the school district?"

"Short cut."

She abandoned her radio, scooping up the screwdriver set and started walking again, not too disappointed when he fell into step beside her.

"Need directions?" he asked.

"Yes."

"To where?"

"Tech Con."

"I could walk you there."

"You could just tell me the way."

There probably should've been a please, but she left it off. She didn't want him to know how she felt about him. That maybe she liked him. A little. That she was attracted to him. A little.

"I could."

"Okay," she said, smiling at him.

"We need to turn around."

He span around 360 degrees three times and she laughed, warming to him again. She wished he wasn't a criminal, and probably dangerous and a little crazy. She wished he wasn't a wanted criminal, and wasn't wanted by her.

"Can I kiss you again?" he asked as they walked.

"No."

They turned a corner, and he grabbed her arm, spinning her around and pushing her back into an alley between two school buildings. He smiled at her, then kissed her, and she didn't bother to resist, didn't really want to, kissing him back and wrapping her arms around him.

"The thing is," she whispered, pulling her lips away, pushing down the moan when his lips moved down to her neck, "My radio is broken, I'm separated from my team and we're due to go home."

"Right," he muttered against her skin.

"They'll come looking for me," she said. "Get help from Tech Con."

He didn't stop, pushing harder against her, and kissing her on the lips again, his tongue slipping past her lips so they could taste each other.

"They'll find me, arrest you," she breathed. He laughed again, his chest shaking against hers.

"It might be worth it," he huffed.

"Might be?" she said, arching an eyebrow.

He pulled away a little, at the indignant tone in her voice, laughing again. She smiled.

"Sorry, I'm sure you're great in bed, as well as at all those other things you can do."

"It was nice seeing you again Aden," she said, kissing him on the lips, and pulling out of the grasp he had around her waist. He relented, leaning back and sighing.

"Next time you're on the planet, look me up," he said.

"I don't think so."

"I'll come find you then. Again."

"You're starting to sound a little desperate," she said, standing at the edge of the alley's entrance, smiling at him.

"For you, yes."

She blushed, and walked away, not looking back when she heard his voice.

"Turn left at the top of the road Samantha," he said, "Or right if you're not done with me yet."

"Bye Aden," she called back, waving back at him but still not looking.

"I'll miss you."

She laughed to herself, and kept walking.


End file.
